


Cor's office is a judgment free zone

by notavodkashot



Series: Terms and Conditions Apply [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Cor is a troll, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Marriage of Convenience, Pining, but even he doesn't deserve this, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notavodkashot/pseuds/notavodkashot
Summary: Frankly, Cor's not paid enough for this shit.





	Cor's office is a judgment free zone

Prompto likes Cor a lot. He’s keenly aware this is not exactly the popular reaction to his boss - he’s the boss of a lot of people, nearly all of the ones Prompto knows, in fact - mostly because Cor is…

Well.

Physically incapable of giving a single solitary fuck about pretty much anything, in Noct’s wise words. But that’s what Prompto likes best about Cor, to be honest. He’s not the judgemental kind. You can tell Cor anything, and he won’t judge. Mostly because he won’t care, either. It’s… weirdly refreshing.

“I have a problem,” Prompto tells him, in one of their biweekly one-on-one feedback sessions, which mostly consist of Prompto freaking out about his assignments and Cor humming here and there, and even once in a while telling him he’s done a good job, despite the fact everything seems to be on fire. “A… uh, personal one.”

“STDs are covered under the health plan,” Cor answers him, blunt and sardonic and Prompto chokes on a hysterical cackle that he can’t quite cage back behind his hands.

“Not… uh, not that kind of problem,” he squawks, not quite mortified, because Cor is texting on his phone and mercifully not looking at him. Cor is always texting, in Prompto’s experience. Which a lot of people find really offensive, but which he thinks… makes sense? Sort of? In that weird way all of Cor makes sense when you think about it for a minute. Cor is the boss of everyone, and he needs to keep tabs on everyone. He just mostly does through texting. Or emails. Though his emails tend to be like his texts, short to the point of being shorthand, and painfully blunt, always. “I think I’m in love with my husband.”

Cor’s fingers stop abruptly mid-reply, and Prompto winces when he finally looks up to stare at him for a moment.

“Your husband,” he says, slow and thoughtful, brow furrowing by degrees, “the one you married to scam the government over its abysmal treatment of refugees in general.”

Prompto nods mutely.

“Is it mutual?” Cor asks as he resumes his typing, though at a much slower speed.

“Not really,” Prompto says miserably, sinking back into the chair and despite the ball of unrequited feelings churning angrily in his gut, he feels relieved in being able to… to let it out. “I don’t think so anyway.”

Cor is staring at him again.

“Are you sure?” He asks.

He’s stopped typing again.

“I mean, it’s me,” Prompto says, laughing self-deprecatingly. “Of course I’m sure. Why would he… we just got married because it was convenient. I was just… we’re friends. Friends help each other, right?”

“Most friends don’t commit large scale fraud together,” Cor points out dryly, “but yes. I see.” He puts down his phone and pulls open one of the desk’s drawers. “Excuse me.”

Prompto blinks when Cor puts an unlabeled bottle full of pale amber liquid, and two shot glasses on the desk.

“Sir?” Prompto squeaks nervously, as he watches Cor carefully filling the glasses with a steady hand. “It’s nine in the morning!” He exclaims, stupidly, because it’s the first thing that pops into his head.

Cor stares balefully at him.

“We’ve committed to stupidity, we might as well drink to it.”

It is, despite it all, not the weirdest one-on-one Prompto’s ever had with Cor.

But it’s up there, certainly.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out on [DW](https://notavodkashot.dreamwidth.org/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/notavodkashot), if you'd like.


End file.
